En Busca de la Felicidad
by Miyuu.des-chan
Summary: Arthur no siempre fue frío y calculador, en un momento fue otro más en el grupo pero ahora está roto ¿Qué se puede lograr con un pasado oscuro, un presente roto y un futuro insierto? ¿Alguien podrá salvar a Arthur Kirkland de si mismo? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Alfred Jones en el cambio de este? Entra en la historia y mira las respuestas...
1. Epilogo: Mira atrás para ver adelante

**N/A:** Holaa mis prechiochos! :33 Se que debería estar muy centrada en muchas cosas pero este fic es MUY importante para mí ya que no solo soy escritora sino que relato mi propia historia de vida poniendo en mi lugar a Arthur.

**Advertencia: **No exagero en el fic, todo lo que escribo en esta historia ES REAL. Solo cambie un par de cosas para que quepa con Hetalia y la pareja que pongo en el fic; cualquier cosa alterada en los capítulos será comentada en las advertencias.

Espero que disfruten, nos leemos abajo (/owo)/

Arthur Kirkland era un niño alrededor de los cinco años, inmensos ojos jade y cabello rubio ceniza acompañado con un cuerpo algo pequeño para su edad y piel clara como nieve; tenía una pequeña hermana que estaba cerca de los tres años y medio, nada fuera de lo normal.

Sin embargo, eso solo lo decían los nuevos en el barrio ya que al pasar una semana la faceta que estos creían timidez de no hablar con _"los nuevos en el lugar" _se podía ver de una forma completamente distinta a lo que imaginaron de un crío; Arthur era frío, calculador y bastante distante.

¿Era diferente a los demás? Depende de donde lo vieras, su familia había observado que a pesar de no hablar con casi nadie se dedicaba a actividades como colorear un cuaderno de dibujos al igual que los demás e incluso se podía decir que tenía cierta debilidad hacía los niños más chicos; eso sí, si alguien lo molestaba se podía clasificar como peligroso pero como los sabios dicen: _"Todo tiene un por qué"._

Y esto nos lleva a la historia: Arthur no siempre fue frío y esquivo; alguna vez, hace mucho tiempo, el chico Kirkland fue otro más en el grupo. Alguien sonriente, hablador y muy optimista a pesar de todo.

_¿Qué le paso a ese chico?_

_Nadie sabía…_

_¿Podrá alguien salvarlo de él mismo?_

_Ya lo veremos…_

_¿Logrará encontrar la felicidad en el proceso?_

_Está por verse._

_-o-O-o-O-Dos años atrás-o-O-o-_

_-Arthur, cariño, mira a Elizabeta mientras yo voy a comprar un par de cosas abajo, ¿sí?- La mujer de cabellera rubia le hablaba pacientemente a su hijo mostrándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora._

_Arthur asintió enérgicamente como cualquier niño de su edad, el lugar donde su madre iba era justo en la planta baja del edificio y este era de tres pisos solamente; no podría tardar más de cinco minutos y él no tendría que vigilar a su hermana, ambos jugarían y los cinco minutos se pasarían más rápido de lo que él hubiese creído… _

_Que equivocado estaba._

_Luego de una hora de espera, Arthur estaba empezando a impacientarse. Si su madre iba al lugar que le había dicho no era lógico que tardara tanto tiempo, cerró sus pequeñas manos en dos puños y miró de reojo a su hermana; estaba tan ajena a todo como un bebé podría estarlo, pero él no._

_Arthur podía ser un niño, podrían creer que era un ignorante del mundo por aquello pero lo cierto es que él era más que consiente con ciertas cosas; una de ellas: cómo puedes sobrevivir en el mundo, básicamente hablando. Sabía que para mantenerse se necesitaba un empleo que ingrese ganancias, en otras palabras, para sobrevivir se necesita dinero; sin este no hay comida, no hay casa, no hay absolutamente nada y Arthur a su edad jamás conseguiría nada de eso._

_Sabía que estaba haciendo una tormenta de una copa de agua, pero no podía evitarlo; era un niño perdido en un gigantesco mundo, no un adolecente o un mayor que podría hacer algo en su lugar._

_Miró nuevamente a la pequeña y comenzó a desesperarse, ¿qué pasaría con ella si su madre no volvía? _

_NO, No, no, no, no podía pasar aquello, no soportaría aquello, debían por lo menos salir de aquel lugar para no morir encerrados. Corrió hacia la puerta, pegándose completamente a esta y comenzó a pedir que alguien los sacara de allí a gritos, una hora y media solos en ese lugar era poco para muchos adultos pero ellos tenían uno y tres años, era imposible pensar, por muy inteligente que Arthur fuera, que dos críos de su edad soportaran tanto tiempo solos._

_-¡SAQUENNOS DE AQUÍ!-_

_Azotaba la puerta con sus pequeñas manos, pero nadie lo oía. Gritó más fuerte desgarrándose la garganta pero no podía dejar de gritar ahora, no temía por él sino por su pequeña hermana, ella no merecía quedarse sola ni encerrada._

_-¡POR FAVOR, SAQUENNOS!-_

_Pero él sabía que nadie lo oía, golpeó la puerta con más fuerza, clavando sus uñas en la madera sacando pequeñas gotas de liquido rojizo de la punta de sus dedos, manchando sin importarle la inmaculadamente y blanca puerta del apartamento; no podía rendirse. Volvió a gritar como pudo ya que su garganta se cerraba involuntariamente y sus lágrimas caían cual mares de sus ojos, abriéndose paso por sus labios, ahogándolo…asfixiando todo a su paso. _

_Odiaba esto. _

_Odiaba ver por la cerradura al encargado pasar y él gritando hasta desgarrarse, caído de rodillas al suelo y sollozando sabiendo que el hombre no lo oía e ignorando su infierno personal seguía de largo mientras que el rubio pedía a gritos que los sacaran._

_-…por favor, solo…sáquenla…-_

_No sabía cuándo pero su voz se había convertido en un murmullo inaudible, quizá era un grito mudo, uno en el cual su alma se tornaba en añicos y su garganta solo emitía sonidos que no se asemejaban a la carga sobre sus hombros, la sangre que ahora manchaba sus manos y la puerta, el dolor de saber que su madre había vuelto a irse y que no sería la última vez. Y esa poca esperanza que le daba ver que su hermana seguía sonriendo como toda niña pequeña, que de grande no recordaría el pasado; al menos no como Arthur, y ante eso el niño no sabía si sentirse eternamente agradecido o envidiarla hasta la punta de los pies._

_Y entonces sus recuerdos fueron dirigidos de golpe a su progenitora, no era la primera vez que se desvanecía y aborrecía todo porque no podía odiarla. ¡Por Dios, era su desgraciada madre!_

_-¡MALDITA SEAS!-_

_Todo iba a estar bien, todo va a estar bien, todo está bien…Si, quizá si seguía repitiéndoselo como mantra se lo creería; quizá si volvía a gritar con su hilo de voz alguien vendría, quizá…si, quizá…_

_-o-O-o-O-o-_

Espero reviews tanto buenos como malos -productivos-, gracias por leer nwn7


	2. El día que cambio su Futuro

**N/A:** Holaa mis amados lectores! :33 Lamento aquellos que releyeron el 1ero en este, el programa no me está funcionando muy bien. Se que la historia es confusa eh intentare explicar…Estos primeros capítulos son la base del próximo comportamiento de Arthur, a partir de su salida de primaria conoce a Alfred; así que no se preocupen :D

**Advertencia: **No exagero en el fic, todo lo que escribo en esta historia ES REAL. Solo cambie un par de cosas para que quepa con Hetalia y la pareja que pongo en el fic; cualquier cosa alterada en los capítulos será comentada en las advertencias.

Espero que disfruten, nos leemos abajo (/owo)/

Arthur pudo observar como las repentinas desapariciones de su madre fueron empeorando a lo largo de los años formando horas, días, meses enteros y nadie sabía nada de nada. El chico Kirkland ya tenía cinco y Elizabetta tres, la niña siempre fue feliz; ni cuenta se daba que Marie, la madre de ambos, desaparecía todos los días dejándolos con la criada. Por otro lado, Arthur tuvo leves cambios en su actitud aunque todo se mantuvo estable…_hasta hoy._

Hoy, último día de clases en el jardín de los niños. Arthur estaba esperando pacientemente en su silla del establecimiento a que dijeran su nombre y así terminar sala de cinco y su ciclo en el nivel inicial. Ahora podría ir a primaria y cuidaría mejor de Elizabetta o eso creía, después de todo. ¿Acaso los adultos no decían siempre que mientras más grande más podría soportar? _Ja, si ellos supieran…_

Miró a su alrededor, su abuelo lo miraba con una sonrisa titubeante pero de oreja a oreja, su tío también estaba a su lado, abrazándolo. Sabía que su padre no podría venir, pero que lo vería ese mismo día ya que era viernes; por otro lado, no había señales de Marie.

El acto había terminado y su madre no se presento ni al festejo que organizaron los padres; poco le importaba, esa mujer a penas y si estaba dos semanas al mes. Vio a su abuelo y a su padre, que había llegado para la fiesta, hablando fluidamente; sonrió y se acercó, abrazando las piernas de su progenitor.

-Vamos por tu bolso y el de Eli, ¿quieres, Arthur?- Este hizo un gesto afirmativo y partieron luego de saludar.

Su madre estaba en la casa con su alma gemela y órgano separable: el cigarrillo. Los ayudó a trasladar los desgastados bolsos al auto, sin cruzar palabra con el hombre que fue, en su momento, su novio. La matriarca abrazó a sus hijos y ambos le devolvieron el abrazó.

-Los quiero- La mujer sonreía a sus niños, luego levantó la vista, ahora gélida, hacía el padre de sus hijos –Ya pueden irse, Lucien-

-o-O-o-O-o-

El auto freno en un lugar por demás conocido, la casa de su abuelo. Arthur no llegó ni a abrir sus labios para preguntar nada, su hermana ya estaba hablando:

-¿Porqué estamos en lo del abuelo?, ¿no vamos a casa?- El tono ingenuo e intrigado de Eli lo hizo sonreír y su padre no tardo en contestar.

-Se que nos toca ir a casa pero su abuelo quería verlos, dice que su madre…que Marie- Se corrigió enseguida -, estuvo _saliendo mucho_ y que hace mucho que no lo ven como antes, así que hoy se quedaran aquí y yo los vendré a buscar por la mañana- Lucien sonrió a sus hijos y salieron juntos del auto. Su abuelo agarró los bolsos y luego de un efusivo abrazo a su padre los tres subieron al número diecinueve de New Listonround para una noche de juegos, jamás hubieran sospechado que sería el principio de un infierno infinito.

A las diez y treinta, mientras cocinaban, algo extraño sucedió en el piso diecinueve…

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

El bendito timbre ensordeció a todos los presentes, el abuelo de los niños atendió el comunicador.

-¿Diga?- Sus ojos se agrandaron, Arthur pudo notar cómo su cuerpo entero se tensaba y un grito tan fuerte que incluso los niños lo escucharon resonó en la habitación.

_-¡ENTRÉGAME A MIS HIJOS, MALDITO BASTARDO! ¿¡QUIÉN TE CREES?!- _Su abuelo colgó rudamente y a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-¿E-Esa era…?- Elizabetta no pudo completar su frase pues el abuelo la detuvo en seco.

-…nadie…- Contestó con un hilo de voz.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Silencio sepulcral.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

El hombre desconectó el comunicador y el silencio volvió a reinar -Eli, pásame mi teléfono, ¿quieres? Arthur, trae los bolsos por favor- Su abuelo parecía haber recobrado la compostura y ambos hicieron lo que pedía. El mayor los mandó a la sala pero Arthur pudo escuchar parte de la conversación del teléfono:

_-Erica, necesito que vengas _ahora_, te explico cuando vengas. Lo más rápido posible- _Hubo unos minutos de silencio antes de que vuelva a hablar:- _Si, si, llama a Lucien en el camino-_ Y cortó, los timbrazos no sonaban pero todo estaba realmente tenso.

Pasaron solo unos minutos cuando volvió a sonar el teléfono, su abuelo se tensó pero atendió, su suspiro de alivio pareció renovar el aire y escuchó el murmullo que el mayor le decía en tono confidencial al teléfono:

_-Bien, que no los vea. Suban por la puerta de servicio_- Volvió a cortar y en cuestión de segundos tocaban la puerta trasera del departamento; su abuelo abrió la puerta revelando una mujer de aspecto tímido, rubia y de cabellos cortos –Erica, necesito que te los lleves a la casa de Lucien, ahora-

Erica, tía de los niños, asintió un poco vacilante –Una vecina oyó los gritos de Marie abajo y llamó a la policía; los paramédicos están abajo intentando frenar una discusión entre Lucien y Marie, ella está que se sube a las paredes, la tuvieron que retener entre un medico y dos policías- Informó la joven unos años mayor que su propia madre, quizá tendría unos treinta. Él y su abuelo tuvieron un estremecimiento repentino.

Sin más rodeos Erica cargó a los niños y los bolsos, llamando al ascensor de servicio, lograron bajar a donde los esperaba el novio de Erica pero no llegaron al auto porque Marie logro encajarle un puñetazo a un policía y ahora se dirigía a ellos con la propia ira encarnada en su rostro.

-¡_TÚ!_- Acusó a su tía con el dedo índice, dando zancadas hasta llegar al lado de ellos hecha un furia. Erica bajó a los niños, protegiéndolos detrás de sus piernas y antes de que pudiera decir nada se escuchó un fuerte: _¡PAF!_ Marie la había abofeteado –Lo esperaría de estás perras; ¡no de ti, Erica!, ¡no de mi hermana!- La rubia de cabellos cortos parecía a punto de llorar -¡Pásame a mis hijos, Erica!- Esta pareció reaccionar.

-No te les acerques- Siseó su tía –No estás en tu juicio, Marie, piensa en el escándalo que haces- Erica señalo a los policías y médicos que estaban preparados para tirarla al suelo si era necesario, las sirenas resanaban desde la calle, aturdiendo, reflejándose en el rostro de sus hijos y luego Marie vio el rostro espantado de Arthur y decidió bajar su tono entre amenazante y de advertencia.

-No puedes negarme hablar con ellos, estudió leyes Erica, no soy idiota- Arthur se llenó de culpa, esa era su madre después de todo.

Los policías parecieron pensar lo mismo y dejaron que la mujer tuviera un momento con sus hijos en el jardín trasero del edificio; una vez que se fueron su madre comenzó a hablarle ya que Elizabetta no entendía nada y decidieron que se quedara un rato con Lucien.

-…Hijo…Arthur, mírame…- La mujer sostuvo el rostro del niño con delicadeza y este casi se atraganta al verla, su rostro estaba…muy triste, roto; su madre lloraba y a Arthur lo rodeó una ola de culpa y tristeza -Sabes que te amo, hijo- El niño subió sus pequeñas y temblorosas manos al rostro de su madre, secando sus lágrimas sintiendo cómo retenía las suyas e intentaba sonreír; juraba que solo le salió una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa.

-…si, lo sé… ¿No es una noche muy bonita, ma?- La verdad no había ninguna estrella pero era solo un niño más intentaba sin éxito animar a su madre; no le gustaba verla llorar, nunca la había visto llorar así.

-Arthur, quiero que me escuches- Estaba completamente seria pero no podría creerle lo que iba a decirle ahora –Tu padre…Lucien, él quiere matarte a ti y a Eli, ¿entiendes?- El asintió, siempre sospechó que su madre estaba _mal_, pero jamás pensó que sería así de mal –Debe guardar armas en algún lado, y no importa lo que pase hoy, tienes que decirme que…que tú…no te le acerques mucho, querido. Te quiero mucho, ¿lo sabes?- Arthur pasó su brazo por el cuello de su madre e hizo que ella apoyara su cabeza en su hombro mientras con la otra mano acaricia su espalda para que se calmara.

-Todo va a estar bien, no va a pasar nada- Besó la coronilla de su madre, sabía que nada iba a ser igual después de esto.

Volvieron una vez que su madre se calmo, quería llorar pero cuando vio a su hermana se tragó el llanto y levantó la comisura de sus labios para demostrarle que todo estaba bien.

Esa noche la pasaron en su casa, al día siguiente, primer día de vacaciones, su tía Erica apareció en la puerta junto a dos hombres, según la vestimenta que usaban podría decirse que eran médicos. Se llevaron a rastras a su madre y a ellos los trasladaron junto con cada una de sus cosas a la casa de su padre; nada, volvería a ser igual pero Arthur decidió que desde ese día su única cosa estable en su vida era Elizabetta y no la perdería aunque esto declarara que tenía que comportarse como una adulta y el fin de su infancia; lo aria por su hermana, para sobrevivir.

_-o-O-o-O-o-_

Espero reviews tanto buenos como malos -productivos-, gracias por leer nwn7


End file.
